


Coward

by rereis_senpai



Series: Karakuri Perriot [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I mean its kokichi, In-Game Oma Kokichi, Korekiyo's trial is mentioned, Lies, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Post-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Saihara is only mentioned, Spoilers, Virtual Reality, What Did You Expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereis_senpai/pseuds/rereis_senpai
Summary: Kokichi contemplates his whole existence.Is he really who he is?





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> I made this instead of doing my homework.

He was a coward, then and now. Despite his personality being reprogrammed by the Danganronpa crew, his stubborn cowardice held on tight along his transformation to become the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

From the outside, many would see him as a selfless bastard hiding behind a selfish persona. But once he sacrificed himself for the sake of his fellow contestants the audience’s appeal to him switched, changing from outright hating him to unconditionally loving him.

A tragic hero, as many had called him. His fatal flaw being his inability to accept anyone into his life and share with them his doubts and feelings of his. His small appearance added to the pity party the audience had conjured up.

It was ironic to have such a large fan base support his malicious character, despite his actions. The irony made him laugh bitterly, his trademark “Nishishi!” no longer able to withstand his own falsified feelings.

“Neeheehee!” He giggled to himself, testing out his new laugh. It was definitely no “Nishishi!” but he’ll work with what he has.

He giggled once more as he thought of how _well_ he managed to fool an entire audience. He’d manage to have them cry their hearts for small, pitiful, (malicious) Kokichi! It was truly a feat to be acknowledged.

And yet, as Kokichi looked back on his extensive list of all the lies he had established, he found himself doubting his original intentions.

_(After all, didn’t he cry his heart out when his beloved Saihara-chan cursed him with the truth that continues to haunt him to this day?)_

His lies were merely a barrier that hid his true feelings from his logical thinking. _(He couldn’t have his heart sway his plans that would have eventually woken everyone from their extended sleep)._ He was in no way allowed to give up everyone’s lives for the sole purpose of self-preservation.

And so he donned the role of the evil mastermind, antagonising his beloved Saihara-chan in an attempt to draw out the original mastermind. _(Much like he did in Korekiyo’s trial.)_

But alas, it seemed as though the lies he spun were easily snipped, revealing his true identity as the _false_ mastermind, merely prodding around to entice the true mastermind.

_(Ironically it was he who snipped his own lie, as he lay withered on his deathbed that was the base of the hydraulic press, confessing to his arch-rival of his greatest misdeeds (and regrets), before he is pressed for time and signals the okay to continue on with the plan (despite his inner self crying desperately to move- do **anything** to avoid that **approaching** slab of metal).)_

He continues to ponder as he separates his truths from his lies. Most of his lies had been purely fun- if getting under people’s skins counted as fun. He analysed his greater lies, the lies that would determine the outcome of everyone’s lives. His greater lies were the ones that had been carefully worded to be as vague yet informative as he possibly could.

_(After all, he couldn’t afford to let the Mastermind know of any part of his plan. He couldn’t risk letting the Mastermind manipulate their futures **again**.)_

He could have confided his worries with someone- his beloved Saihara-chan would be _most ideal_ \- but his knowledge of the whole ordeal was his burden to bear. _(He couldn’t let his beloved detective become a mess as he is now. Especially so soon after Bakamatsu’s death.)_

The boy was a **mess.** Each was the other’s opposite. Where one stuttered himself to a fault, the other was boisterous to a faulty degree. Saihara was hopelessly pathetic, often doubting his (accurate) investigations. Kokichi was confident in his, and so he helped the other by dropping hints and guided him through the trials. Even in death Kokichi had managed to assist Saihara more than the boy would admit.

It was with his death that had led to the ultimate reveal of the Mastermind, allowing the _(traumatising)_ horrific show to close to an end.

Yet, despite all the good that his lies had brought, he continued to hide behind them, finding some comfort with the lies he continued to spin _(perhaps it was the familiarity of the hateful gazes that burnt into his back every time he cracked his new laugh)._

He could have easily dropped his in-game persona and revert back to his meek little self.

But he **couldn’t.**

_(Not when they still had to find an outlet to release their frustration onto.)_

His malicious behaviour had made up for what he lacked in size whilst his guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders _(nowhere near as similar as the metal in his death)_ , making up for his underwhelming weight (the doctors often made a remark on his _unhealthy addiction_ to Panta). His lies made up what little warmth he had left inside him.

And so he continued to hide behind his in-game persona, fearful of shattering his (only) image with those he knew well (and came to care) about. He continues to surround himself with the lies he conjured, his stubbornness became a fault that intermingled with his (horrible) qualities.

He was a coward.

A stubborn one.

Perhaps he _should…_

No, he wouldn’t dare disrupt anyone’s happy ending with _his **tragedy.** ___

__With one last _(bittersweet)_ smile, he left, in search of his _own truth.__ _

**Author's Note:**

> \- I haven't actually seen the full play through of the game (so if I get anything wrong, please correct me in the comments!)  
> \- I've seen a lot of character studies on Kokichi, and thought to myself, "Hey why don't I try this?" (it was a mistake)  
> \- I managed to write down the things I wanted to express about him, but not all of it, so I might end up screwing around with it and editing it quite alot  
> \- Btw this was unbeta'd so...


End file.
